


Black Crow

by meggie272



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggie272/pseuds/meggie272
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you tear my throat out if I called you pretty, Valentine?” </p><p>Cid, Vincent, an early morning moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Crow

Vincent stands by the window of the inn, looking out. He is like a sentinel, tall and watchful and sad. Cid notes the Turk that’s in his posture, still. The careful way he holds his shoulders. The elegant slope of his naked back.

Must have been cramped in that coffin. Old men’s joints get stiff. But Vinnie’s got a dark, fluid movement in him, an energy made for black suits and alleyways. It makes Cid’s rough mechanic fingers itch.

It smells of gunmetal, smoke, sweat in the tiny room, and then there’s Vincent – no, it’s not _decay,_ and no, it’s not _formaldehyde,_ but it is something sharp and cold and old. The morning light paints his skin a kind of sickly gray and yellow. His scars shine luminous white, like pearl. Cid rubs at the stubble on his face, rubs at his aching eyes. His voice is heavy with sleep as he says: “Would you tear my throat out if I called you pretty, Valentine?”

Vincent’s hair is in his face, not quite obscuring the blank smile that tugs at his thin mouth. “Don’t push your luck, Highwind.”

Cid laughs, and rolls over. He drifts back into half-sleep; Vincent keeps his watch. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was me seeking redemption for all the OOC Valenwind sins I committed when I was fifteen - I don't think I'll ever be over this game, but hopefully I'll keep understanding the characters better.


End file.
